THE SWORD OF FIRE
by mr mark gibbs 1989
Summary: This is my new story it will involve all NCIS teams it will be dark and their will be lots of death and destruction.
1. Chapter 1

NCIS END GAME Vance Gibbs Pride Callaen

three teams of the best NCIS agents all togther they are unstopable until the one man started to hunten them down he is know as the Brander the sword of fire.

Its a cold winter afternoon in Siberia Brander look at the pics on his wall. the pics of Gibbs, Vance, Callen and Pride, four men he planed to make their lives hell. "Soon i will kill you four and have my reveange." Brander thought looking at the pics of them men that had killed his family.

Callen had the most blood on his hand Callen had Killed the Comescus his wifes family their blood fuied had become his blood fuied

Gibbs the man he hated with a passion. not only had Gibbs killed his father Alexy who was a KGB agaent Gibbs was the man who had killed Ari Haswari his close friend who meet in Scotland not only had Gibbs Killed Ari but Gubbs had killed his bussness partner Paloma Reynosa hwo he was selling weapons too.

Pride was the man from New Orleans the man who had killed his son Steaven Steaven had been sent to Ciro univerty to learn about the Jihads that were going on then he and his friends went to America where they planed an attack on the USS Abraham Lincoln when Pride and another agent called LaSalle had stopped the attack and killed Steven

Vance the man who 10 years ago was station in Australia where he killed Brander's older brother Max who has snuck abord the USS Arleigh Burke MAx was was going too kill the cpatian of the ship and fire on Austalia for its invloment in the first Gluf war.

Brander looked at again these pics, these men, they would be dead and their teams would be dead Brander would have his reveange but where to start? Brander looked at all the info he got on them all the time adding to them as he got more then it hit him Dr. Nate Getz was going to be in Ciro for a misson the plans were set Gibbs, Pride, Callen Vance and their teams would die Brander would leave know one left he would kill them all the sowrd of fire would be used and kill.

A/N please reveiw 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is the first chapter in the story hope you like.  
Chapter 1

Cairo Agent Dr. Nate Getz was staying at one of the best hotels Cairo looking over a file. then their was a knock on the door. NAte went for his Sig when a man said "Room service can i come in" Nate open the door and saw a man with a cart full of food "Come on in." AS Nate went to get some money to pay him the man came up behind him took his gun and knocked him out cold.

Four hour latter Nate came too tied to a chair in a dark room NAte looked around too see if he could get out. A man wlaked in wearing a crisp Armine suit a gun on his right side and a sword on his left.  
"SO your awake Dr. Getz." the man said with a smile NAte could see this man was in contorl and had no care in the world.  
"Who are you?" Nate asked Me i am the Sowrd of fire. and today you will be the first to die." the man said.

Brander smiled his plan strike first at Callen. Brander had set up the room will cameras hidden from view.

"You Dr. Getz will be my frist of many kills you want to know why?" the sword of fire said

Nate looked at them man he was happy to kill this must be a vendeatta of some sought Nate thought. Brander looked at Nate and smile "You have worked with will Callen thats all you had to do to be on my kill list." Brander said

"And what has Callen done too you?" Nate asked.

Brander smiled "Callen, Hetty, Sam, Deeks and Kensi. They killed my wifes fmaily the Comescues for that they must die but i wont just kill them i will make sure them and all their fmaily dies." Brander said.  
Brander opened a box. "You americans like you Sigs i perfer an old weapon a weapon that was made famous by Mr James bond. a 1980's walther PPK 7.65milmeater" Brander said as he got the weapon out and loaded it.

"You wont get away with this." Nate said. Brander laughted "You think i want to get away with this i want Callen to know i am coming for him and nothing will stop me." Brander said. Poiting the gun at NAte's head BANG! one shot one kill turning to the camera Brander light up a cuban cigar. "Callen i am coming for you." Then Brander droping the macth burned Nate to a crisp

NCIS LA HQ

Nell ran into Hetty's office "Is their a problem Ms Jones/ Hetty asked Nell looked shocked and afarid "You have to come see this and get CAllen and the rest of the team." Nell said.

Callen and Sam were at their desk doing paper work when Hetty came up to them "Ops now we have a case." Hetty said.  
CAllen, Sam Deeks and Knesi went upstairs Ownen Granger was up their as well. This was just sent to us my some on in the medatrain sea.  
Beale played the tape of Brander killing Nate. Everyone was shocked.  
"Who ever this sword of fire is we will kill him," Callen said. Eric looked at them "He is a new player nevr been invloved in any teriost activites or guns or drugs." Erkc said "That does not matter we will find him and kill him." Callen said. "lets get to work" Sam added."

Washingtion D.C

Tobias Fornell woke up in a room full of guns pointed at him tied to a chair "what the hell is going on who is their!" Tobias Yelled.

A/N Will Tobias live or die find out soon.  
Please review.


End file.
